Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $24+18t =$
Explanation: $ 6$ is the greatest common factor of $24$ and $18t$. $\phantom{=}24+18t$ $={6}\cdot4+{6}\cdot 3t$ $={6}(4+3t)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {6}(4+3t) $